A Sticky Situation
by Basement Cat89
Summary: Sarya Lavellan needs to help Sera out of a sticky situation.


A Sticky Situation

Sarya Lavellan stretched as she stepped out of her tent. She much preferred being on the road as opposed to being confined in that big stone monstrosity the Inquisition had taken over. Still, she supposed it was necessary. They did need an army and leaving them to camp out in the wilderness was counter productive to say the least.

She looked around the camp to see if any of her companions were up yet. She spotted Solas sitting under a three, seemingly asleep. He was probably wandering around in the Fade. She found the fellow both intriguing and unnerving. She wasn't sure what to make of his abilities, but he had certainly helped her with her 'condition'. She glanced down at her hand. The blasted mark seemed to be growing larger along with the gash in the sky. She huffed a sigh when suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by an outraged shout.

"You get back here you big numbskull! I'll saw your horns off!" She turned to see the Iron Bull half running, half laughing as Sera tried to hit him. Her punches were hopelessly ineffective as the Bull effortlessly pushed her away every time she tried to get closer. Sarya pinched the bridge of her nose as she made her way towards them. At least the journey was not boring with these two.

"Alright, knock it off!" she said as she got between the two, holding them at arms length. It was entirely unnecessary in the Bull's case. The Qunari was just standing there laughing as Sera struggled to get past her. "Let me at him! Let me at him! Ooh, I'll get you for this you big lug!" the outraged Elf was shouting. Now that she was closer, Sarya noticed that Sera had what seemed to be a honeycomb squashed on her head. She could guess the rest.

"I said knock it off! Bull, go get Solas and get breakfast started! Sera, come with me!" she ordered. Sera reluctantly stopped her struggles while the Iron Bull obliged her request and walked away. At least he knew when to end a joke, she thought ruefully as she turned back to her fellow Elf. Her hair truly was a sight to behold. The honey had dripped into her hair and assorted leaves and twigs had stuck to it. She guessed she had fallen or been thrown to the ground at some point.

"You're just gonna let him get away with that?" Sera demanded indignantly. "Yes" Sarya replied evenly. "Now come along. We need to wash this off", she said as she dragged Sera towards a nearby stream. "We're not gonna have to shave it off, right? Bull said it would be the only way to get it out" Sera asked nervously. Sarya chuckled indulgently as she put an arm around the archer.

"Don't worry. I have some herbal lotion that will clean it right off" she said reassuringly. They got to the stream and Sarya instructed Sera to lie down with her head above the stream. She then began the process of cleaning off the wax, honey and assorted junk that had worked its way into the archer's hair.

"You know, you really should know better than to go off alone with Iron Bull. You know he's an even worse prankster than you" she scolded. "I'm a great prankster! What are you talking about?" Sera asked, raising her head. Sarya pushed her back down so she could continue her task. "Oh, like those brambles in my bedroll were so clever. And don't give me that look! I know it was you!" she exclaimed as Sera opened her mouth to protest her innocence.

"Well, I thought it was funny" she pouted. Sarya smirked at her. "Sure. It's always funny when you're not on the receiving end." she pointed out. Sera's pout only deepened as she frowned. Sarya fought to urge to lean down and kiss her. She was truly adorable when she pouted. Instead she reached down and tweaked Sera's nose. "Maybe Bull wouldn't have stuck a honeycomb in your hair if _you _hadn't attached bells to his horns while he slept." she observed.

Sera raised her head again and began to protest, only to be pushed back down. "If you keep fidgeting I'll never get this done. And then I'll really have to shear it off" she said, and Sera lay still once more. "Are you almost done?" She asked plaintively.

"Almost" Sarya replied. After a couple of minutes, the last of the gunk was out and she helped Sera to her feet. "There, all clean" she said with a smile. Sera reached up and ran her fingers through her hair to assert the truth of the claim, and nodded her head in satisfaction once she was done.

"Look, I'm sorry about the brambles. I won't do it again." she said. "I certainly hope not! Or next time you can clean the mess yourself" Sarya threatened, waving a stern finger in Sera's face. The blond Elf suddenly got an impish look on her face. "You know, I think some honey slipped into my tunic… aaah!" Sera began and suddenly yelped as Sarya shoved her backwards into the stream

"Don't push your luck, missy" she declared as she made her way back to camp.


End file.
